comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
James Howlett (Earth-81648)
James "Logan" Howlett is a former S.H.I.E.L.D soldier, Howling Commando, and currently a member of Scott Summers' Extinction Squad. History 19th Century Boy Born in 1890, James was raised in a relatively wealthy family. He was treated to large meals every night, and was part of the higher class at school. He grew up being taught that being nice is the only way to feel accomplished. When he was 9, his groundskeeper, Dog Logan, decided that he wasn't worthless enough to act as a slave to a richer family. He attacked the house, and accidentally killed James' mother. Seeing no way out, Dog stabbed Jame's father as well. In his father's final moments, James swore to avenge his dad, telling him he loved him. Once his father had died, James' anger caused his mutant powers to manifest. With bone claws tearing out of his hands, James savagely attacked Dog, killing him. He then ran away, wanting to forget his past. World War One By the time the Great War began, James had turned 23. He set off to help fight, and used his claws to kill easier. When he set on a mine, his left leg was blasted to pieces. It was this event that revealed another mutation, his healing factor. His leg healed entirely in mere minutes, and he was back in action, not even needing to dodge bullets. It was here that he met Nick Fury, a fellow soldier, who would later become his best friend. Weapon X Shortly after World War II, James learnt that the son of Dog, Victor, had resurfaced, revealing himself as a Mutant with a healing factor just like James'. He searched for months, but couldn't find Victor anywhere. However, he was attacked in his Canadian cabin by the very person he'd been looking for. As it turns out, Victor knew that James had killed his father, and wanted revenge. Since they were evenly matched, James was forced to run from the fight. Wanting to be able to kill his enemy, he arrived at the Weapon X facility in north Canada. He volunteered for their experiments, which aimed to enhance the powers and abilities of those experimented on. They infused Adamantium to his bones, a process which any ordinary person couldn't handle. His healing factor kept him alive, and after the experiment was complete, his body had shaped the Adamantium perfectly onto his bones, and he had full movement. Considered a success, he began to hunt for Victor once more, but his enemy was nowhere to be found, having destroyed all evidence he was there. Howling Commandos During the early '60s, James started going by the name Logan, and travelled the United States, searching for a meaning to his life. Meeting Nick Fury once more, he was offered a place on Nick's new Howling Commando's team. Nearly two decades after the first team, Fury's new squad focused on a more global scale, constantly travelling the world to stop upcoming threats. In his time, James managed to stop hundreds of riots and rising terrorist threats. Japanese Girl A Wedding A Child and an Orphan Canada, Land of the Wolverine Forgetting the Past Putting the X in X-Men Powers and Abilities Powers Abilities Category:Mutants Category:Weapons Experts Category:Weapon X Experiments (Earth-81648) Category:Earth-81648 Category:Heroes Category:Healing Factor Category:Super Strength Category:X-Men (Earth-81648) Category:Created by PhotonCommander10 Category:Advanced Longevity Category:Super Speed Category:Super Senses Category:Super Durability Category:Super Agility Category:Super Stamina Category:Divorced Characters Category:Artificially Enhanced Biology Category:Heroes of Earth-81648 Category:Heterosexual Characters Category:Claws Category:Extinction Squad (Earth-81648)